Spyro: Gravitified
Spyro: Gravitified is a 3D platforming video game developed by and (co-developed/handled the PC port) and published by . It is the first original Spyro title since 2005's Spyro: Shadow Legacy and the de facto sequel to Spyro: Year of The Dragon, thus starting the Spyro the Dragon: New Classic era. It is released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC on TBD 2020. Summary Set a year after the events of Spyro: Year of the Dragon, Spyro stumbles across a mysterious teen girl figure that can control gravity while preparing for a Big Dragon Barbeque feast, soon after he sees that girl fighting with gravity in action and discovering that defeating a new threat without gravity would be impossible, he decides to learn gravity. However, to progress, he must find the three Element Sisters. Characters Main *'Spyro the Dragon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a purple dragon who is the playable main protagonist of the game. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' (voiced by ) - a dragonfly who is Spyro's best friend. He serves as a health bar. *'Anna Cheryll Gravitystorme' (voiced by TBD) - a teen human girl warrior affect with ageless that has an ability to control gravity. She welds daggers in case if gravity isn't available. Allies *'Hunter the Cheetah' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a cheetah who is also Spyro's best friend. *'Bianca' (voiced by - a rabbit magical wizard who is Hunter's girlfriend. *'Professor' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a mole scientist. *'Nestor' (voiced by (insert Nestor's Reignited actor) - a Elder Dragon of the Artisans. *'Ivie Blizzardstorme' (voiced by TBD) - a teen girl that controls ice. Will give Spyro an ice necklace, granting him to breathe ice. She is one of Anna's sisters. *'Charnelle Electricstorme' (voiced by TBD) - a teen girl that handles electricity. Will give Spyro a electricity necklace, granting him to breathe electric. She is one of Anna's sisters. *'Mattison "Mattie" Firestorme' (voiced by TBD) - a teen girl who handles fire. Will give Spyro a fire necklace, which will not affect Spyro, since he does breathe fire, but will let him activate superflame powerups. *'Blayne' (voiced by TBD) - a elder dragon who is the master of gravity, having teached Anna the powers of gravity. He is the only Spiritual Warrior to be a dragon. *'Henry the Strongarms' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a kind-hearted Strongarms where he follows you after going to the Beast Makers homeworld, and becomes Sparx's pet. Antagonists * Brutus the Killer - a spiritual demon being who is the main antagonist. He marks a resemblance to the Armored Horrors. * Banny (voiced by TBD) - an Armored Banana Boy who is the meanest of the Banana Boys. He is the first boss. Enemies Gameplay The gameplays like all of the three Spyro games. The controls for Spyro is the same as the controls from Reignited Trilogy. Unlike the three games, Spyro can get new breath abilites from the three Element sisters of Anna after the first three bosses. Zoe doesn't return in this game at all, instead, the elder dragons will give you tutorials. As she doesn't return, the fairies (interestingly) will not return as checkpoints, instead, the Professor's invention, the Check-Machine, serves as your checkpoint. Roll is removed in this game, with the left bumper being gravity and right bumper changing breaths. After the first two levels, Spyro can learn to control gravity by pressing the left bumper, he can either alter the gravity (giving Spyro access to otherwise-inaccessable areas), can move the armored enemies or defeat the Gravity-required stuff by using either gravity bullets or move gravity. A new type of enemies are introduced, those being gravity enemies. The only way to defeat them is using his gravity power. In addition to a new enemy type, there is also gravity chests, where they only break when he used gravity on them. The main collectables, this time, are the Fallen Spiritual Warriors, being the ones that fought the world, but failed to defeat Brutus, having over 115. Cheryll, Ivie, Charnelle, Mattison and Blayne are the only Spiritual Warriors that are living. Levels *'Artisans' **'TBD' *'metal-themed homeworld' **'TBD' *'desert-themed homeworld' **'TBD' *'storm-themed homeworld' **'TBD' *'Dream Weavers' **'TBD' *'Beast Makers' **'TBD' *'water-themed homeworld' **'TBD' *'Brutus's Nexus' **'TBD' Trivia *This game return to its Spyro the Dragon (first game) roots, as there are no NPC side quests, although there will be NPCs. *This game will be set in Dragon Realms like the first game. As a result, the chests from the first game will be reused, but a new type of chest has been added. **There will be new, never before seen homeworlds and three old homeworlds (being Artisans, Beast Makers and Dream Weavers) *With the eight homeworlds and six realms (counting the boss realm), this is the longest Spyro the Dragon game to date. *This is also the prequel to The Tales of Spyro the Dragon. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:E10+ Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:PEGI 7 Category:Activision Category:Toys for Bob Category:Beenox Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC games